The present invention relates in general to label making equipment, and in particular to a new and useful device and method for cutting labels from a strip of heat meltable material.
At the present time, labels such as those appearing in clothing or similar articles are generally manufactured of thermoplastic threads such as polyester threads and the like. Such labels may be sewn or heat sealed to clothing. If the labels are to be heat sealed to clothing, they may include a backing layer of thermoplastic.
Labels are also known which have a back layer of pressure sensitive adhesive. These labels are generally supplied on a strip of paper or other release material from which the labels can be removed for use.
In cutting the labels from the strip of heat meltable material, care must be taken to insure a complete severing of the label from the material. The position at which each cut is made is also critical since each label will carry a pattern that must be correctly centered in the label. Special attention is also necessary when cutting labels of white material since the heat used in the cutting operation may darken the margins of these labels.
When pressure adhesive labels are to be manufactured, care must be taken that only the labels are cut and that the paper strip carrying the labels remains substantially undamaged.